Eyes Like Rubies
by Keys Studio
Summary: AU. Warnings inside. Dave was considered an albino Anilae. Nobody wants an albino, especially if it was a Rabbit Type. Nobody wants one. Nobody except for Dirk Strider, that is. Stridercest! Please read author's note inside!


**Warning(s): OOC, Stridercest, Humanstuck, blood, language, and Jack Noir.**

**Note - Dimitri is Dirk's 'Bro' (from the Alphaverse) and Dex is Dave's 'Bro' (from the Betaverse).**

**I don't own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie-sama does!**

**[xXx]**

It was just another night at the local pet store. Jade, the store's owner's Dog type Anilae, was sleeping in her dog bed, her white ears occassionally flicking to and fro at every little noise as her tail twitched ever so slightly. She was comfortable, sleeping and keeping guard. There would be some minutes where she would yawn as she awoke, her eyes (the color for which she was named) opening slightly. She would make the quick trip into the bathroom then return, lightly drinking from a bottle of water that she had near her bed before laying back down and falling right back asleep.

Near her in on top of a cat stratching post was the Cat type Anilea, Rose, her clawed fingers coiling and uncoiling as she slept, a wizard plush in her arms, given to her by her owner, a girl named Roxy (who would be coming by the store in the morning to pick her up). Sometimes, she would wake up with a slight start, her beautiful lilac eyes looking around for only a moment before they would become hidden once more behind her eye lids, the Anilea herself going right back to sleep. She dreamed of happy days with her new owner, a slight smile to her lips.

Near the two of them was John in his bird cage. Oh, dear, bird brained John. He was smarter than the other Bird type Anilaes, but not really by much. His soon-to-be owners, a boy named Jake English and a girl named Jane Crocker, were already spoiling him rotten, Jake with sappy movies and Jane with sugary sweets. He was asleep in his cage, a goofy little smile on his lips as his wings wrapped around him, the muscles tensing up at times as he slept. Such a bird brain.

Then there was Dave. Poor, poor, Albino Rabbit type Dave. Nobody wanted him. He was ownerless. He wouldn't be taken home the next day. He already knew that much. Nobody wanted an Albino Rabbit type. Nobody wanted to have a young male, whose hair was so light blond, it looked white, whose ears were so long that they flopped over themselves, whose tail was straight and lengethened by just the soft, long fur, and whose eyes were as red as blood, who was albino. No, Dave had nobody. The only person who ever gazed at him with kind eyes was the young man who always came in. He didn't know his name. He just knew that he always looked at all of the Anilae's in a dull silence, a lack of interest in his beautiful, amber orange eyes. When his beautiful eyes landed on Dave, however, there was a dawning of a very tiny smile on his otherwise tight lips.

Sadly though, he never made any sort of indication that he was going to buy him.

Oh, well. It wasn't like Dave cared (he so cared). He could still hang with Jade at the pet store. He had no problem (he had a major problem) with that. He could just pass every day in the back room where he didn't have to deal with stupid people. He could live with that (he couldn't live with that).

Currently, the Albino Rabbit type was sitting in a chair, his arms crossed across his chest and his legs crossed over one another. He was keeping watch, one could say. Having to watch over the place at night meant he would be asleep during the day. Sleeping during the day meant that he didn't have to deal with the people who didn't want him. He would get to sleep and dream about Derse; a kingdom of darkness that very few dreamed of. As far as he knew, only he and Rose could dream about it.

Ah, Derse. Such a dark, purple place. In his dreams, he was just a human boy, homed and sheltered. Sure, some people tried to off him every now and again, but it was because of what he seemed to be in the dream world. A Knight. A Knight with scarlet armor and a cape with a light red gear in the center. With a blade in one hand and his helmet in the other, Dave was the coolest guy around. He served under the Dersite Queen, though at the same time, he was his own person with his own agenda.

That _could be_ the reason why some people wanted him dead on Derse.

As of late, though, they stopped. No more assassination attempts, no more friendly stabbing, no anything. He couldn't help but wonder; who or what caused them to stop?

Upon seeing the first rays of sunlight, Dave stopped thinking about it. It would be for the best, after all. He had a long, long nap ahead of him. Whether he dreamed of the dark kingdom or not was something he could think about later. It was time to go to the bathroom then go to sleep.

[xXx]

Dirk entered the pet store, his hands buried in his pockets. His orange eyes glanced around at all of the Anilaes and animals a little boredly. Why did he always come to this place? He never bought anything. He just kind of walked around and looked at what the store had to offer. The owner never yelled at him for it, simply because the owner knew the young man and would sometimes have him help around a time or two. The blond once again asked himself why before his eyes landed on a fluffy bunny tail, the apendage twitching slightly as its owner slept on his small bed within his cage.

Oh.

That's why.

The male walked over to the cage, kneeling down near the bars. He was just close enough to see the Anilae inside, his scarlet eyes closed as he slept with his hands tucked under his head. Even in his slumber, the Rabbit type had his hair styled in a cool way. Why did this particular Anilae always seem to draw his eye? He caught a glance of the male's long ear twitching before it lifted a little lazily, turning itself towards the human male. He reached inside of the cage between the bars, lightly scratching the skin behind the turned ear.

A low purr came from the Anilae's throat, shifting slightly to lean more into Dirk's touch.

Smiling in amusement, the human began to pet his carefully styled hair. "Why hasn't anyone bought you, I wonder..." he murmured absently to himself. He saw nothing wrong with his Albino type (which he had deemed the reason as to why the younger was still homeless). He thought that it was just how he was born and in no way did he resent him for his mutant genetics. They were just a part of him. He couldn't really change anything about that.

It just made him all the more likeable, at least to Dirk.

Then the thoughts came again.

_Since nobody has yet to buy him... I mean, I have the money to take care of him. I have more than enough... but..._ He bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't know if his brothers would allow him to keep an Anilae... Dimitri already said that he didn't mind, but Dex hadn't said anything... If he just assumed, then it could get the poor thing kicked out... But... _Fuck it. Nobody is willing to buy him and I have the money_. With that, he stood. "I'll be right back, lil guy. Just hang tight."

Dirk walked over to the counter, conversing quietly with the owner who looked admittedly a little surprised. He filled out the paperwork and collected everything that was suggested for the young Anilae, placing each item on the counter. He then walked over to the cage again, smiling slightly. "Hey, lil guy. Wake up." When the Anilae didn't, he reached in, lightly shaking his shoulder.

He saw the male's eyes open a little groggily, revealing to him their scarlet color. He smiled a little more. "That's it... Wake up just a little more. We need to get you home now."

"Home...?"

"Yeah. I got everything ready for you, so..."

The Anilae's eyes blinked a little in confusion, a little to get the sleep out. "What...?"

"He bought you, Dave," chirped the Dog type Anilae at the counter, organizing everything into a few bags for Dirk. "You have a home now, like John and Rose!"

The Rabbit type suddenly looked shocked. "A-are you mad?!"

"Mad?" snorted Dirk, guiding him out of his cage. "I'm anything but mad. I just like you and I want to give you a home."

"Yeah, you're mad."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nu-huh."

"Yeah. You are."

"Dave, right? I'm not mad."

"What's your name anyways? And you are too."

"Dirk. And I am not."

"Then why would you buy me? Nobody wants an Albino-."

"I do."

Dirk took Dave up to the counter, paying for everything, including a nice, cozy bed for him to sleep in. Bags in his hands, he led the Rabbit type out of the store, waving at the Dog type in farewell. Dirk had Dave's hand in his other hand. "Don't be so fidgety, alright? It just means that nobody can hurt you now."

"What about your parents?"

"Brothers. And they wouldn't hurt you either. They're too cool for that shit."

A warm, summer day, the temperature just right, and the cool just enough to cool them. June twenty-second. That was the day Dave would never forget.

The day that Dirk Strider bought and took home the unwanted, Albino Rabbit type Anilae, Dave soon-to-be Strider.

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please!**

**~Yuulez**


End file.
